To Make You Feel My Love
by VinnyLB
Summary: After five years on the run, Zeta admits his feelings to Ro, but they have one major problem. The solution may result in Zee's destruction. FINISHED!!
1. Worth the Wait

**_To Make You Feel My Love_**   
**by Vanessa**

Summary: Based on the Batman Beyond episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot." Thanks for the title, Bee! ^_^ 

**Chapter One: Worth the Wait**

It was unusual to see Zeta like that, so blank and lifeless, bobbing up and down in the vat of blue tinted liquid. It was incredibly disconcerting, and something about it disturbed Ro, made her want to turn away. Still, she forced herself to watch. _He's doing this for me,_ she reminded herself every few minutes, hugging the bundle of clothing she had brought. _No, he's doing it for both of us, and the least I can do is be here for him._

"Hello? Did you hear me?" 

She looked from the vat to the man standing behind the control panel. He was a short, scrawny man with black hair and a thin mustache. He reminded Ro of a used hovercar salesman, and she didn't trust him at all. _I can't believe I'm putting Zee's life in this guy's hands,_ she thought with a sigh. "No, sorry, I missed that." 

"Could you give me the physical parameters, if it's not too much trouble? You know, how you want this thing to look." 

A million sarcastic replies ran through her mind, but she kept them to herself. Who knew what he would do to Zeta if she treated him with the same disrespect? "Just like the holo," she said calmly, handing him the small card. A three dimensional image of Zee appeared, and Ro smiled. "About six feet tall, black hair, blue eyes..." 

"And the personality?" 

The smile dropped. "We discussed this over the phone. He already has a personality, whether you believe that or not. Don't even _touch_ any part of his programming except what I requested. Got it?" That had come out a little too harshly. 

"Whatever." He shrugged. "It's your money. But you do understand that with your special instructions, I'm going to require a _lot_ of money." 

"The creds don't matter. Do exactly like I've asked, and you'll be paid." 

"That's all that matters to me." He hit a few keys on the control panel, and bubbles rushed into the vat, concealing Zee completely. "This is going to take a while. It would be best for you to wait outside, Miss Smith." 

She nodded and set the clothing on a small table, casting a glance towards the vat before leaving the room. _See you soon, tin man..._

She took a seat on an old, tattered couch in the narrow hallway. The procedure would take a few hours despite the man's comment that it would just be "a while," but it was worth the wait. They had waited so many years; a few more hours would make no difference. 

Chapter Two   
Coming soon!   
----------   
Discuss season two of "The Zeta Project" at The Zeta Project Forum:   
http://pub54.ezboard.com/bthezetaprojectforum 

More ZeeRoshippy fics and fan art at The ZeeRo Project:   
http://zetaro.cjb.net 


	2. What Love Is

**_To Make You Feel My Love_**   
**by Vanessa**

Summary: Based on the Batman Beyond episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot." Thanks for the title, Bee! ^_^ 

**Chapter Two: What Love Is**

The NSA no longer followed them, and they soon figured out why. It was embarrassing to them, not being able to catch a runaway robot and a girl, and according to information from Bucky, they no longer considered him to be a threat. Like the government usually did when they couldn't explain something, they denied it. The Zeta project was now just another conspiracy theory. 

Zee and Ro made the decision to keep moving, trying to find Ro's brother and more clues to her past. Maybe that was just an excuse to stay together, though. They never seemed to do much searching, and they were never apart for more than a few minutes at a time. Zee certainly didn't mind Ro's attachment to him, but it was months before she found out why. 

They were cuddled together at the foot of the bed in a hotel room, watching an old movie. Ro's head was on his shoulder, and his arms were circled protectively around her, one hand absently brushing through her hair. It was one of his usual displays of affection, and she usually thought nothing of it. She didn't know whether it was the way he was holding her or his fingers in her hair, but something felt different this time. 

"Ro," he said quietly. 

The movie was kind of boring, and she had been drifting off to sleep, but now she looked up at him. "Mhmm?" 

"I love you." 

He had said it so bluntly that she took it as a joke at first and laughed. He didn't say anything, and her laughter died down, and she realized that he would never joke about something like that. "Do you even know what love is, Zee?" 

"Of course I do. I'm capable of emotion." He sounded a little hurt, and Ro guiltily hugged his arm until he continued. "Love means you never want to leave someone, that you want to be with them forever and would do anything for them. That's how I feel about you, Ro. Isn't that what love is?" 

"Y-yes..."   
"Do you love me?" 

The conversation was making her uncomfortable, but she had to admit that everything he had said applied to her also. She had to smile when she thought of his definition of love. It was so innocent and honest. It was the perfect kind of love, the kind that lasted... but it was wrong. "Zee, I would do anything for you. You know that. But... I can't love you. You're a robot." 

"Why should that matter if you really love me? Is love not supposed to be blind?" 

He was being unusually stubborn, and she could sense that she was losing this argument. Now that Zee was putting these ideas into her head, she was realizing how true they had always been. A human girl couldn't love a synthoid, could she? Or was he right? Was love supposed to overcome all boundaries? "No... It's wrong..." 

She had moved away from him, and now he moved closer to her and took her hands in his. Before she could react, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her uncertainties slowly dissolved, and she found herself actually kissing him back. He pulled away slowly and smiled. "Does it feel wrong?" 

"No... No, it doesn't." She smiled and kissed him again, and it no longer mattered that he was a synthoid. She loved him, and that was all she cared about. 

It was bound to happen sooner or later. They had been travelling together for nearly five years and had grown very close. She was surprised to learn that the new level of their relationship changed nothing between them; they were still the best friends that they had always been. They still travelled across the country, but now it was in the disguise of a newly married couple, and they were closer than ever and as happy as any couple could be... or so Ro thought. 

Chapter Three   
Coming soon! 

----------   
Discuss season two of "The Zeta Project" at The Zeta Project Forum:   
http://pub54.ezboard.com/bthezetaprojectforum 

More ZeeRoshippy fics and fan art at The ZeeRo Project:   
http://zetaro.cjb.net 


	3. Alternatives

**_To Make You Feel My Love_**   
**by Vanessa**

Summary: Based on the Batman Beyond episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot." Thanks for the title, Bee! ^_^ 

**Chapter Three: Alternatives**

Zee still loved Ro, of course. He had promised to always love her and stay with her no matter what, and they were very happy with their relationship as it was. They had finally stopped moving and were staying in a small house in Grandview, and their life together seemed to be perfect. Zee only had one problem with it, and he knew that Ro knew nothing about it. He had tried to keep it to himself, tried to tell himself that he was just being selfish, but the feeling persisted. One night, Ro woke up to find Zee lying beside her, staring down at her sadly. 

"What's wrong?" she murmured, moving her head from the pillow to his chest.   
He was quiet for a moment. "I'm not... human."   
"So?" She craned her head and kissed him quickly. "I still love you." 

"I love you too... but you don't understand. I've been trying so hard to get past this, but I can't do it anymore. I love you so much, and I always will, but..." Even though he couldn't cry, his voice trembled. "I can't _feel_ you, Ro. When I hug or kiss you, I can't even feel it. Do you know what that's like?" 

"Zee..." She hugged him tightly and fought back her tears. "I know," she whispered. "But there's nothing we can do about this. We can't change who we are... We just have to deal." She kept her arms around him, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Let's just try to get some sleep." 

He nodded and stared up at the ceiling. There was a far-off look in his eyes, half sad and half curious, and it was a look she had seen before. It meant that he was thinking about something, and usually that he was making a plan...   


He was far more cheerful in the morning, which only added to Ro's suspicion. The night before, he had been so sad and lost; when she woke up, he was cooking breakfast for her and smiling to himself. She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. "This is a change..." 

"I got an idea last night, Ro."   
"I'm afraid to ask."   
He turned off the stove and twisted around in her arms to face her. "Do you ever miss the old days?"   
"If you mean running from Bennet, I'd have to say no. But... yeah, I do miss the adventure sometimes." 

"I don't like staying in one place like this. It was nice at first, but it feels like something is missing. I think we both need to get away for awhile. Let's leave the house and just travel." 

"Anywhere in particular?"   
"Gotham." 

"Uh huh." She raised an eyebrow. He was clearly up to something, and she wasn't going to budge until she found out his plan. "Why Gotham, of all places?" 

"It seems like a good place to start. That was where it all began... for me, at least. I'd like to see it again." 

It had been a long time since they had been to Gotham City, so Ro had accepted that as the reason Zee had chosen to start there. Once again in the husband/wife disguise, they drove to Gotham and found a hotel. Zee had been right; they needed the adventure. She would soon find out that adventure wasn't the reason he had chosen Gotham. 

"We have to talk," he announced on their first night in the hotel.   
She dropped her suitcase on the floor and flopped backwards onto the bed. "You sound so _serious_, Zee." 

"I am." He sat down beside her. "I was thinking about what you said a few days ago... We can't change who we are." 

"Right..."   
"And I was thinking that it's not fair. To either of us." 

"Zee..." She sat up and looked him in the eyes, and he was surprised at how sad she looked. "Please, don't. It doesn't matter to me, really! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me... don't end it like this." 

"End it?" It took a moment, but he realized that there had been a misunderstanding. "No, Ro, I could never end it!" He hugged her tightly. "I will always love you, synthoid or not." 

"Or not?" She didn't let go of him. "What exactly is the alternative?"   
"You won't agree to this..."   
"Try me." 

"There is a man, here in Gotham, who builds basic synthoids, but he has a side business-- an illegal one. He makes androids." 

"Androids?" 

"Robots completely indistinguishable from humans. He gives synthoids _human_ forms. He's been running the business on the Net ever since Batman caught him. The androids can be given any appearance and personality, and for the right price, the human form can be made a lot more... realistic." 

"What do you mean? How realistic?" 

"A neural network. Wiring that acts like an entire nervous system, sending messages of sight, smell, taste and touch to the synthoid's CPU. I would have a solid human form and the ability to _feel_." 

"And you thought I wouldn't _agree_?" She grinned and leapt off the bed. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get in touch with this guy!" 

"Wait... You've only heard the positive side." 

"What? There's a negative side?" 

"Mhm." He nodded. "There are many risks involved. First, though it's unlikely, he may recognize me for who-- for _what_ I am. There's also a possibility of damage to my mind while the neural network is being integrated into my system." 

"Damage? But it could be repaired, right?" 

"It _could_... but I doubt my personality would be the same after that. Yes, I would be able to feel and have a solid form, but is it worth the risk?" He looked up at her with sad eyes. She knew what he _wanted_ her to say. He wanted to hear that yes, it was worth the risk, but was anything worth the risk of putting Zee in danger? 

Then again... "I love you so much, Zee," she whispered, taking his hands. "I want to be selfish and say I don't want you to do this, I don't want to see you hurt, but that's not fair to you. As much as I want you to be safe, what I want even more than that is for you to be able to feel everything I feel for you." She kissed his cheek. "Yes, Zee... Let's go get you that neural network."   
  
  


Chapter Four   
Coming soon! 

----------   
Discuss season two of "The Zeta Project" at The Zeta Project Forum:   
http://pub54.ezboard.com/bthezetaprojectforum 

More ZeeRoshippy fics and fan art at The ZeeRo Project:   
http://zetaro.cjb.net 


	4. Risks

**_To Make You Feel My Love_**   
**by Vanessa**

Summary: Based on the Batman Beyond episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot." Thanks for the title, Bee! ^_^ 

**Chapter Four: Risks**

"No. For the last time, I don't want a battle drone, I don't want a robot servant, I don't want any synthoid at all!" Ro frowned at the man on the vid phone screen, growing more and more impatient. "I already _have_ a synthoid!" 

_"So you want it reprogrammed?"_

"Touch his programming, and you'll live to regret it. I want his basic programming completely unaltered." 

_"Then what exactly do you want done? I have other customers waiting."_

"I want him upgraded." She knew it sounded odd, refering to a machine as "him," but she could never stand referring to Zee as _it_. "I want him given human form, and I want a neural network installed." 

_"You want an android with a neural net? What makes you think I can even do that, and even if I could, why would I do something so illegal?"_

She smirked. "Because I think you could use the money. I'm willing to pay double the creds the job is worth. Interested now?" 

Thank goodness for vid phones. The man's expression instantly transformed from one of annoyance to one of immense greed. _"Double?"_

"Yeah, but only _after_ I'm sure that the synthoid is completely undamaged. If a single microchip is out of place, you don't get the money." 

_ "It's a risky procedure..."_

"So I've been told. I'm sure, though, that the creds are important enough to you to ensure that he won't be damaged." 

_ "...Of course. Bring the robot by tomorrow morning, Miss Smith."_

The image vanished, and Ro smiled back at Zee, who had been standing out of view of the vid screen. "Rosalie Smith..." she said quietly. Marriage was something they had considered before, but they had never done anything other than discuss it. As much as they loved each other, they could never get married, not as long as it was so obvious that Zee was a robot. An android form opened up new possibilities, and so did the neural network. "I like the sound of that." 

"So do I. Maybe, if everything goes well tomorrow--" 

"It will. If that guy wants his money, he'll take every precaution to make sure nothing goes wrong." 

"I can't help but wonder, Ro. What if something does happen?" 

She hugged him tightly. "I'm scared too. I won't hide that. If you don't want to risk it, I'll call back and cancel. I know how important this is to you, Zee, and I'm leaving it entirely up to you. I just want you to be happy." 

He was quiet for a long time, and she knew he was considering both decisions. He was unwilling to put himself in danger, and the procedure to make him more human would definitely be dangerous. She wondered what meant more to him-- his life, or the ability to feel. Zee broke the silence, and she had her answer. "No. This is something that must be done. I have to risk it."   
  


So, there she was, waiting on an antique couch in a dark hallway, while, in the next room, a man she didn't trust messed with Zee's programming. An hour had passed, and so many scenarios were running through her mind. What if Zee's mind was damaged somehow? What if he coudn't even remember who she was, and even worse, what if he reverted to a killer robot? 

She settled into a corner of the couch, hugging the jacket again. Zee's original outfit had been only a hologram, but she had managed to find a solid version of the purple coat he constantly "wore." She would give it to him after the procedure. She tried to convince herself that everything would be fine, but as another hour passed, she grew more worried. 

Ro didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, but when her eyes opened again, the man who had been working on Zeta was standing over her. "Miss Smith?" 

"Is he okay?" she asked groggily. "Did you do it?" 

"Your synthoid's programming is highly advanced... a little too advanced. It rejected the neural network. I'm sorry, the procedure failed. I lost the robot." Her eyes widened in terror. "Could I interest you in another synthoid? I--" 

But Ro had already leapt off the couch and pushed him aside. She dashed into the laboratory and came to a dead stop when she saw Zeta. The man had gotten his appearance perfect, and she almost smiled at the fact that he finally had human form. Then, she realized that he wasn't moving at all, wasn't giving any sign that he was alive. 

The man had joined her, and she whirled around angrily to face him. "Bring him back now!" she demanded. "I'll pay you _triple_ if you bring him back now!" 

"I can't do that, Miss Smith. There was a circuit module in its had that interfered with the neural programming. It shut the robot down permanently. There's nothing I can do." 

"No!" She ran to the vat that held Zeta and began beating on the glass. "Zee, don't do this to me! You said you wouldn't leave me! Wake up!" Her screaming and violent pounding on the vat caused no change in Zeta, and she fell against it, sobbing.   
  
  


Conclusion   
coming soon! 

----------   
Discuss season two of "The Zeta Project" at The Zeta Project Forum:   
http://pub54.ezboard.com/bthezetaprojectforum 

More ZeeRoshippy fics and fan art at The ZeeRo Project:   
http://zetaro.cjb.net 


	5. To Make You Feel My Love

**_To Make You Feel My Love_**  
**by Vanessa**

Summary: Based on the Batman Beyond episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot." Thanks for the title, Bee! Author's note: LOL, sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! Calm down... why would there be one more chapter if Zee died? Hate to tell you this, but you fell for the most common plot device in TZP.   
The last chapter used to be a songfic for "To Make You Feel My Love," by Garth Brooks. Because of ffnet's new rules, those lyrics have been removed, but this chapter will be available in its original form at tzpnosis dot com.

**Chapter Five: To Make You Feel My Love**

The bluish water drained from the tank, and after it, the tank itself lowered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His first thought, of course, was of Ro. He didn't see her, only the man standing at the computer console. His second thought, however, knocked the first one temporarily out of the way. He was _freezing._ He had been cold before, but the temperature had always registered in his positronic mind as a number, never a feeling. He had never actually _felt_ cold. It was strange.

He stepped off the platform, gazing around the lab again. Where was Ro? Wasn't she supposed to be there? The man cleared his throat, drawing his attention. "Miss Smith is waiting for you in the hall," he said, as if reading his mind. "She left clothes for you. I suggest you put them on before you go out there."

He looked at the small bundle of clothing, his traditional purple-gray shirt and gray pants, then attempted to access his holographic file of the outfit. Nothing happened. No hologram surrounded him. He grinned.

"Something wrong, robot?"

That was right... He was supposed to be an emotionless synthoid turned android, not grinning like a child at every new sensation. "No," he said calmly, shaking his head and picking up the clothing. "Nothing at all."

He brushed a strand of wet hair from his eyes and carefully pushed open the door. Ro had fallen asleep on the couch outside the room, hugging his purple jacket tightly, he noticed with a smile. He stepped closer, letting the door close, and knelt down beside her. "Zee," she murmured in her sleep, her face twisting into an expression of pain.

"Yes... I'm here." He reached out to her, then paused, his hand hovering over her face. He had waited so long for this moment, to actually be able to _feel_ Ro, and now that the moment had finally come, he was actually nervous! He lowered his hand to her face, moving his fingers carefully over her skin and letting the new feelings rush through his neural network.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"I'll never leave you," he said, moving his fingers though her hair. She was obviously having a nightmare. "Time to wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly, and she stared up at him in confusion. "Zee... how?" she murmured, not entirely awake. "You were... But you didn't make it. You--"

"You were dreaming," he told her quietly. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I can feel you, Ro." He pulled his hand back. "It's amazing..."

She caught his hand and pulled herself up. "It worked... It really worked!" Before he could react, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The flurry of new messages from his neural net threatened to overwhelm CPU, but he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"I can feel everything you feel now," he whispered, not releasing her. "I can't even describe it. I never thought it was possible, but I love you even more."

She pulled away from him, her blue eyes bright with tears. "Zee..." Her face moved slowly towards his.

The man, emerging from the doorway, cleared his throat loudly. "So, Miss Smith, when you're finished inspecting the synthoid..."

She looked back at him, embarrassed. "I can explain."   
"I'm not asking. I just want the creds."

"Right." She pulled the unlimited cred card from her pocket and swiped it through the machine. "What about the modifications?"

"Exactly what you wanted. The synthoid will send out a scrambling frequency that will cause any computer to read it as human."

"Thank you..."

"No, Miss Smith, thank _you._" He grinned down at the screen, obviously satisfied with the amount of his payment, and Zee and Ro left without another word.

"So, where to now?" Ro asked, climbing into the car beside him. "Back to Grandview? Or should we keep moving?"

"I think I've had enough adventure for one day," he answered with a smile, taking her hand. "Let's go home. After all, there's still a lot left to be done."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to contact Bucky. I may look human, but I have no birth certificate or any other proof. Bucky can arrange that."

"You mean Bucky can hack into government databases and change that." She smirked. "Anyway, why's it so important?"

He looked at her oddly for a moment and squeezed her hand. "Because... I meant what I said, before you brought me here. I want to marry you, Ro."

She returned the odd look for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "You know, that nightmare was so real... I actually thought, for a little while, that I had lost you forever." Her smile widened as she reached up to touch his hair. She never imagined that Zeta, the synthoid she had been in love with since she was sixteen years old, could have a solid human form. "I never want to feel that way again..."

"You never will," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise." Continuing what had been interrupted earlier, she leaned over and kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. It no longer seemed strange to kiss a synthoid-- _android_, because she had come to the realization that Zee's innocent definition of love had always been true: _Love means you never want to leave someone, that you want to be with them forever and would do anything for them. Is love not supposed to be blind?_

Finally, Zee pulled away from her, grinning. "So... I'll take that as a yes."

**END**  


  



End file.
